Falling In Love Again
by gaby1515
Summary: {Cross-Over of LOK and The Vow}Mako and Korra love each other so much. But when Korra gets into an accident, she doesnt know anything about Mako nor her friends. It's a challenge for everyone, even for herself, since the last thing she remembers are some events from her younger years. Now for Mako's sake, he needs to gain her trust & love once more; they need to fall in love again.
1. Prolouge

**Here we go! Another story! I'm so exited..hope you are too! ^.^**

**Ages:**

_**Mako: 24 , Korra: 23**_

_**Asami: 22 , Bolin: 23**_

_**Katara: 38 , OCs: 23**_

* * *

I am the luckiest man in the world. Never have I ever thought that I'd have someone like the love of my life, Korra. She's AMAZING! She's the best thing that ever happened to me. I love her smile, her laughter, her personality...EVERYTHING! It's pretty ironic hoe someone as great as Korra could accept a poor fool like me into her heart. Yea, you heard me, poor fool. I don't necessarily come from "The Wealthy" like Korra. My parents died when i was young, so I was left out orphaned and stuff. Luckily though, I was an only child, so I didn't really had anyone to look after or worry over them...until now, with Korra in my life.

* * *

Korra and I met at a café, Central Park Café, to be specific. She was working there part time, and by studying her well, I knew what days and hours she worked, so that I could come and see her beautiful face every time. She then noticed me coming everyday, or in my case, everyday that she worked.

Korra would serve me "The usual," since I always ordered the same thing, black coffee and 2 cherry Danish. We'd exchanged glances from time to time, making her blush cutely most of the time.

One day,, while giving me my order, Korra sat in the chair in front of me looking like something was up. I was surprised at first, but then I gave her my undivided attention.

"I see you like...uh...coming here," she said. I started to laugh silently.

"Is that your way of starting a conversation with a stranger?" I teased, earning a sweet giggle from her.

"I-I just needed an excuse to, uh, talk to you..." Korra blushed.

"I've been wanting the same," I said smiling and getting a smile from her in return.

"I'm Mako, by the way."

"Korra," she greeted., looking into my eyes with her amazing blue eyes.

"...You wanna g-go out sometime?" she asked nervously.

"Definitely," I replied, making her blush again.

She then got out a pen from her apron and took my hand. "This is my number. Call me when ever you have the chance. We'll arrange something," Korra finished writing her number on my hand.

That was the first time i ever memorized a phone number in just seconds by looking at it' and I'm never going to forget 404-678-7708 **[A/N: Not a real number...I** think.].

"Well, I gotta get back to work," Korra said, standing up. I nodded.

"Nice meeting you, Korra."

She smiled. "You too."


	2. The Accident

**As you can see, I update my story very slowly..so yea. And to that guest who commented on this story asking me if I was Danish, no im not...i used the word Danish cuz its a pastry...Anyways, R&R!**

* * *

**Mako's POV:**

Back at our apartment, Korra and I were getting ready to go to dinner and the movie theator. She insisted in watching Twilight: Breaking Dawn Part 2...it was her favorite movie, but not for me. Honestly, Im not into these..chick flicks if you ask , it's what Korra wants, and I like to keep her happy.

"Nice?" she asked me, coming out of the bathroom, showing me her nicely-done make-up, heels, and mini dress. Like always, she looked beautiful,

"You look gorgouse, stop trying to make yourself look 'more better'," i replied while she pouted playfully.

"Put a jacket on, its pretty chilly outside right now," I said. Kora rolled her eyes. "Stop it."

i soon became confused. "Stop what?" I asked.

"Stop being so over-protective," she laughed. Then i rolled my eyes. "Ready to go?" i asked when i tied my shoes.

"Yep"

And off to the movies we went.

* * *

**Korra's POV:**

After eating dinner at The Maccoroni Grill (**A/N I think i spelled that wrong but who cares right?) **I finally got to watch the last movie in the Twilight Saga! But then again, the ending wasn't to "WOOW" to me, even though it was a cool twist. Anyways, I was surprised Mako came with me and watched the entire movie without sleeping, stepping out, and/or ditching.

As we were walking out of the building, i noticed it was snowing, and i stoped walking. Mako stopped as well to look at me. Then he smirked.

"Told ya to bring your jacket," he laughed, looking up and down at me.

I rolled my eyes. "But I didnt know it was going to be that bad! I mean, look! I'm wearing a freaking freakin short dress!" I frowned and crossed my arms.

Mako continued to laugh and took off his jacket to put over me as he led me towards the door. "Come on Korra. The faster we get to the car, the less chance that we both get frostbite, haha," he said.

"Tehee," i said sarastically

When he opened the door, thats when we started running, Yea yea, i had heels on...but when your ass is freezing, you gotta take sacrafices. Finally, Mako's CRX **(A/N its a honda...kind of an old car. my dad has one tehhe ^.^) **was in sight, and i got in. Pheww.

"Turn it on turn it on!" I squeeled.

"Girl hold up!" he layed along. He and I both knew that the faster we got out of here, the early we could get home and get "dessert" hahaha.

Mako put the key in the switch and turned it, but the car wouldnt turn on. Of course, just my luck -.-".

"Bullshit," Mako whispered, throwing himself against his seat. Silence surrounded the air, until i had an idea.

"Why not do it in here, in the car?" I suggested. Yea i was that desperate...when you havnt been banged in 2 months, you'll know that kraving I have right now.

"What?" Mako snapped his head to look at me with his full attention.

"Come on Mako, It's not lyk anyone will see us or anything...and we don't know for how long we're gonna be here...so why not?" I convinced. He just starred at me with no clue what to say.

"We both know you want to," I said softly, leaning forward. Ima have so much fun tonight if i keep it up like this, after all, Mako can't resist it when i start sweet-talking.

"I-uh-umm" Mako stuttered.

"Uh-huh" i whispered in his ear as i then kissed his neck, then his cheek, and onto his lips. Yea, tongues were involved after I arrived to his lips. Let the pre-sex session begin.

* * *

**Mako's POV:**

i couldn't resist it. She was right, i did want this. Fuck what ever will hold us back cuz ima have sex tonight. Korra then took her seatbelt off and leaned closer to me, then i pulled the lever in my seat to push it back, and with that, Korra got her way on top of me. Mmmmmm...

And that's when i heard it, a sound of a vehicle navigated its way towards our way...what ever, like i said, fuck what ever will stay in my way. But then again, the road was slippery...the sound got closer and closer. I popped my head up a little with Korra still kissing my head. And that's when i saw it, the front light of a car blinding my sight, getting Korra's attention as well.

"Mako, what's wro-" She tried saying, until the sound of a crash surrounded us, our bodies and glass flying all over the car.

Then that's when everything went black.


	3. All My Fault

**The guest that reviewed to chapter 2 and said that im copying the whole thing from the movie "The Vow," i just wanna say this : You must not be readin carefully. i specifically stated that this was a cross over of LOK and The Vow -.-**

**Anyways...hopefully you're liking this so far. And if you know me well, you'd know that im a very lazy and slow updater...**

* * *

**Mako's POV:**

Sirens. That's all I heard. Sirens were flooding my ears...and my vision is a blur, so i kept my eyes shut. I don't know where i am...or what I'm doing. I just feel all kinds of movements around me.

"Mako," a voice echoed. I fluttered my eyes opened, revealing people rushing me down the hall with me on an emergency hospital bed.

"Mako," the voice called again. I searched my eyes everywhere, hoping that the voice came from Korra, and that she was alright. I then found a paramedic, whose holding my ID and calling out my name. She took a mini flash-light, and flashed my eyes to check it. I closed my eyes again, hoping that i would reopen them, having Korra with me, at our house, sitting down, perfectly fine.

But no.

"Mako, you're at the hospital, The Grey-Slone Memorial Hospital. You were at an accident. You're wife is in another area, in the ER i believe." she stated as she led me to a final stop in the emergency room.

Then, that's when everything came back to me..._A car, crashing into ours as Korra is thrown across it, out of the now shattered window...both of us out cold._

I stood up immediately, my heart pounding with fear and anger. "Where is she?! Where's Korra?!" I yelled.

"Sir, calm down. Everything will be alright." a doctor told me. I shook my head. " .She?!"

"She's in the ER, she suffered alot of damage, more than you. She's in good hands. now please calm down." he continued. He was lying.

I slammed myself backwards, back to the position i was in before sitting up. No, I need to know what really happened. I saw her with my own eyes being flown out the window, there has to be something they're not telling me. I can see it in their eyes. I then sat up again, and attempted to stand up and search for Korra.

"Sir!" they grabbed me, tryin to get me back in bed. They were strong, but i was stronger. I got out of their grasps and began searching again, opening all the curtains in the emergency room, revealing people that weren't Korra. On the last stop, i opened the certain with a strong yank...and there she was. The love of my life...face all bruised up with all sorts of wires connected to her. She was wearing a neck brace, and her head was surrounded by wraps full of blood and a cast surrounding her whole head. She was connected to a tube...a blue tube, meaning she was in a coma. That machine was keeping my wife alive. My dear Korra, the love of my life was sitting there lifeless with pain and suffering.

This was my fault. I would never forgive myself for this, and i doubt she would to, if she ever wakes up. The only thing i did now was collapse onto the floor, crying at the sight of the love of my life.

* * *

**It's short...but hey, im typing this at 2:28 am...you can't blame me. And for those who watch Grey's Anatomy, you'll know where i got the name of the hospital in this chapter from ^.^**

**Reviews please...**


	4. I love You

**sorry you guys for not havnt updated in sooo long! I jus lost the feeling of doing "so much work" :3 im lazy, so don't judge me ^.^**

**and for those who are waiting for an update on my story, "The world's savior"...your gon have to wait probably another month or so cuz I lent my notebook with everything written to a frend in school...and he nvr gave it bak (he 4got) so he's gon have to give it back to me wen we get back from summer break x.x sowwy you guys 3:**

**-btw, I wont promise that i'll update soon...of course :3 oh, and if there's any errors...please ignore em cuz I type these at lyk 3 am and so ion feel like re-reading them and/or fixing them later on..too much work :3**

**R&R pweeees!**

* * *

**3rd Person POV:**

"Your wife is in critical condition. She'll be needing multiple surgeries, which will be performed by our best doctors in the hospital. One surgery will be towards her brain/head injury, and another for her skeletal progress. Overall, Korra will be fine and is in special care." the doctor explained to Mako, who was now calmly sitting down next to Korra, who was now in her very own room, still anxious about her. He was sitting down, hands against his face and elbows against his thighs. He stressed a lot, having his hand brush through his hair multiple times. The doctor didn't blame him...he faces these kinds of things almost every day.

Just when the doctor turned around to attend other patients, he remembered something and walked back towards Mako. "Oh, and by the way," he began. "based on the information the OBG doctors have given me, they confirmed that the baby is fine. Quite healthy for this kind of situation. It's a miracle." the doctor finished with a chuckle. Mako shot his head up with his full attention, wide-eyed.

"I-I'm sorry...th-the what?" Mako questioned.

"The-the baby...well fetus at this point. You didn't know?" Korra's doctor asked. "Well, no...obviously!" Mako snapped as he stood up. It took a moment for him to keep his cool down until he apologized.

"It's alright, these things happen everyday, to anyone in fact." the doc reassured. A moment of silent swept until the doctor excused himself to attend a patient.

"Congratulations, by the way!" he said when he reached the doorway, and left. Mako kept quiet...looking down at the floor, which was now interesting for him to look at now. So many things flushed through his mind._ A-a baby? _he thought. He smiled at the thought...

Flashbacks invaded his mind afterwards. From the moment he and Korra had their first date to the day of their wedding, which felt as if it were only yesterday when the two of them had their "wedding" is some illegal way...

**_~Flashback~_**

_"Run Korra! Hurry up you guys" Mako laughed as they, Mako; Korra; Asami; Bolin; Jasmine; Sean, were heading to the park at closing time. They were running to a specific spot, the tree where Mako and Korra had their first date...which was the perfect spot for the two of them to get married. When they arrived, they all fixed themselves to look okay after all the running. Asami of course was putting a fake veil that came from her old doll onto Korra, after they specifically agreed on no wedding "touchy-ups", but Asami couldn't resist._

_"I feel prissy!" Korra complained. Asami rolled her eyes playfully and ignored her hesitations. " As your maid of honor, I'm going to make you at least wear this if your going to be married in a..uh-umm spring dress you bought at Wal-Mart for $15.69!" Asami argued. Now it was Korra's turn to roll her eyes and gave her a "fine" look. _

_"Girl, you look fine anyways, like always!" Jasmine complimented._

_Meanwhile, Mako didn't have much to fix from himself, just his untied shoe. "I told you to put your tie on when we were back in the 'safety zone'!" Mako snapped at Bolin, who was tying his tie at the last minute, as always. "Dude, if you don't pick up the pace...we're gonna get caught!" Mako mentally slapped him. "Okay, okay! Sheesh," Bolin sang, finishing with his tie._

_"Okay, vows?" Sean asked. "Got it," Mako answered._

_"Rings?"_

_"Che-...Errr. Shit!"_

_Sean slammed his forehead with the palm of his hand. "How the hell could you forget!?"_

_"I don't know, okay! This isn't my first time forgetting something!" Mako defended. They both silently argued so that the girls didn't hear this. Bolin tried to interrupt, earning a loud "What!" from both Mako and Sean, making all three girls from behind turn around. "Something wrong?" Asami crossed her arms suspiciously._

_"Uh, NO! everything's fine..jus-just fine!" Sean answered, a little bit to quickly. "Dude, I got 'em right here!" Bolin said, taking out the rings he had in his pocket and giving them to Mako. He looked relieved and took them quickly before the girls saw. But frankly, they did. _

_"Men," Korra snorted while the other two laughed in agreement._

_"Alright you guys, let's get this over with...before someone catches us!" Bolin suggested, saying the last part barely above a whisper. Mako and Korra gave him a sharp nod. _

_The "bridesmaids" lined up behind Korra, Sean behind Mako with a video camera while Bolin stood in front, claiming to be the "priest."_

_"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..." Bolin continued as Mako and Korra held hands, mouthing words like "I Love You" to each other while he talked. They then exchanged rings with love and compassion before they were both zoned out with each other. _

_Bolin cleared his throat and snapped the couple back into reality, telling them again to say their vows. "Korra," he said. She nodded and turned to look at Mako with a big smile on her face._

_"I vow to help you love life, to always hold you with tenderness, and to have the patience that love demands. To speak when they're needed, and to share the silence when they are not. To agree or disagree on red-velvet cake," she stated...earning a laugh from everyone. "and to live within the warmth of your heart and always call it home." Korra finished._

_"Wow, you-umm, you set the bar kind of high," Mako said sarcastically, earning a chuckle from Korra. "Did you write your vows on a menu?" he asked smiling. Korra grinned wider and showed him the menu from the Central Park Café._

_"Yea, why?" she asked. Mako took out the same menu from his pocket, which had his vows written on it. Korra gave a laughing-gasp and everyone else awed._

_"Korra," he began," I vow to fiercely love you, in all your forms, now and forever. I promise to never forget that this is a one-in-a-lifetime love and to always know in the deepest part of my soul, no matter what challenges gave me this part...I'll always find a way back to each other." He vowed._

_"Do you take each other as spouses...forever?" Bolin asked._

_"I do," the couple said together in sync._

_"Then by the power invested in me...just me," Bolin said while everyone laughed, since this wasn't really real..without a real priest of course. "I now pronounce you-"_

_"Hey, what are you kids doing here after park-hours?!" a park security officer interrupted from near by, then started running towards them._

_"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!" Bolin yelled very quickly while they were all starting to run away. _

_Mako and Korra stopped in their tracks, along with the rest of them. "I gotta kiss my bride first," Mako held Korra tight against him as they both shared their first kiss as "husband and wife." Sean recorded it as well, and Jasmine took a picture with her smart phone. They then continued to run away as the officer was almost up to them, until he stopped to catch his breath._

_"I love you!" Mako yelled as he ran. "I love more!" Korra smiled._

**_~End of Flashback~_**

A tear fell down Mako's cheek from memory. It was the best memory he'd every had...but the thought of Korra in this state just wasn't...well, there wasn't a word to explain this, due to Mako. He then stood up and walked up to Korra's left side of her, putting his right hand on top of hers, and his left over her stomach.

"I'm so, so sorry," he whimpered. "So sorry for letting this happen, it should be me on this bed, not you. You never should have deserved this."

He got a chair nearby and placed it to the spot he was on, holding Korra's hand once again.

"I love you, don't ever forget that."

* * *

**by the way, I used OCs in this chapy, obviously. (and im talking about Jasmine and Sean). Don't worry, they'll be back later on...and probably other OCs too.**


	5. Hope Springs In

**R&R!**

* * *

**Katara's POV:**

It has been a little over about a month since I've been attending my patient, Korra. Everything has gone through successfully and has healed properly, except for her brain. As an neurosurgeon, I carry out diagnoses with the help of other neurologists to find out the problem of a patient, such as Korra, and also involve in operations/surgeries. I specialize in the brain and spine. But in this case, we're just treating the brain.

As I looked through Korra's file, I read over the past things we have done to treat her brain in the safest way. You see, what's wrong is that when the accident happened, my patient was practically rocked throughout the car and seized to a stop from her head directly hitting the glass, shattering it. That caused a major swelling in both the Frontal and Temporal Lobe area of the brain. Those parts control behavior, hearing, speech, vision, a portion of intelligence, but most importantly; memory. With the things we've done to prevent any further damage and/or swelling, we won't know for a fact if it has caused any of those controlled compartments to be damaged until the patient as awaken. There has been very frequent signs of brain activity ever since Korra's last operation, which gives her a high chance of waking up soon, thankfully.

It was 6:45 pm already, and so I decided to go and check up on Korra. When I entered her room, her husband was sitting at her bedside sound asleep. This wasn't a surprise, for he is here everyday. It took us a while to convince him to go home and come back later on in the first week, but he managed and did as he was told and came to the hospital everyday at around 11 am, bringing a new bunch of flowers of all types, until a doctor tells him visiting hours are over. He hasn't been the only visitor for my patient. Someone with the names Asami and Bolin have come once or twice to see Korra get better and better each and everyday. Mako, Asami, and Bolin always came to me and asked the usual of how is she and is she going to be alright. But I always reassured them that everything was under control in a well manner, which relieved themselves a bit.

When I approached Korra, her husband instinctively jolted up awake.

"Didn't mean to wake you," I said.

"That's okay. You're just checking up on her, right?" he assumed. I gave him a sharp nod and a wisp of quietness swept in after.

"You know, visiting hours ended about two hours and a half ago," I broke the silence while checking on Korra's breathing rhythm. He looked at me confused, until he checked his watch for the time, and simply just shrugged and lied his head back down again with one hand over his wife's stomach, which has already started forming a small bump. I read about her pregnancy in her file and let me tell you, it's a pure miracle she's still carrying an unharmed fetus. The OBG doctors have been examining it every other day, every week now, confirming that it's almost been two months into the pregnancy.

"Go home," I ordered after I've realized that Mako was still here. "Go home and rest over there, then come back tomorrow like you usually do. I promise that I'll inform you as soon as possible if anything comes up."

He protested, but like always, I beat him down to his only choice. He groaned and took his time standing up. "I'll be back," he whispered to Korra and gave her kiss on her forehead. He turned to walk out the door, then looked back to get a glimpse of her one last time for today. I signaled him with a reassured smile to go, which he finally did then. I didn't blame him, I mean, who wouldn't be in the same state as him in these situations? I know I would too if that were my husband or kids on that bed.

An hour later, I came back to replace Korra's nearly empty IV bag with a new one. When I turned back to leave again, I heard a slight groaning. I figured it was just me but then it happened again. I turned back around and followed the sound, ending at the bedside of Korra. Could it be? Could it be that she's finally awake?

Seconds later, Korra's eyes droopily fluttered opened, revealing her tired blue eyes. I took a small flashlight from my pocket and flashed it on her eyes to check her eye sight. "Where, where am.." she tried stating.

"Korra," I began. "Korra, you're at a hospital. You had a terrible car crash that resulted to multiple fractures almost everywhere in your body, but you've healed and your doing so much better. You're surrounded by the best doctors in in country, so we won't let anything go wrong okay?" I tried to sooth. Her look softened as I told her that, what it was the only way I could calm her a bit so she could at least know where she's at.

"If you can hear me, raise a finger from your left hand," I told her. She did a I told her, which checks that her hearing is good. "Alright. Do me a favor and follow the movement of my finger with your eyes," I said as I raised one finger in front of her eyes and moved it left to right, left to right. Her eyes trailed along, which means her vision was clear also. "Groan for me if this hurts," I said as I pinched her in both her arms. she lightly groaned revealing that her nerves were undamaged too. Her behavior is stable too, because she would have reacted way differently if it weren't.

I paged a nurse to come here and she quickly arrived to assist me. "Yes doctor?" she asked. "Contact the patient's husband and tell him that she's finally awake!" I answered.

"Korra, how are you feeling?" I asked as I check her vitals.

"Tired...and s-sore," she replied, barely above a whisper.

"Well that's okay, you'll be feeling better than ever before soon," I smiled. She tiredly nodded and it looked like she was going to go sleep.

"Well rest up, we've contacted your husband and I'm sure he's already on his way back here," I explained while I stood up to go and let her be.

Her eyes shot opened after my comment. "My whaa?" she whispered questionably.

"You-your husband Korra," I repeated. Alarms went off in my mind and my heart began to beat faster...No, please tell me everything is still fine!

"You-you must be mistaken," she tiredly commented. "I don't have a husband. I'm-I'm only seventeen." And with that, she crashed asleep.


End file.
